In A BIG World
by gotta.find.you J O N A S
Summary: Being famous isn't always what it seems. You have to work hard to get what you want, and sometimes, you just wanna get away from it all. Lots of Jonas Brothers Included XD.
1. Hiding The Truth

I stood there, standing behind the curtain. My heart beating inside my chest. "Kristy Tompson to the stage." one of the crew said. That was my cue. I was about to sing infront of 30,ooo people. They all came to see me, and my new found friends, The Jonas Brothers. I adored them. They were like my brothers; except for Joe. I didn't think of him as a brother. I just liked him too much.

When I got off stage, I took a deep breath. Who knew running around on stage and trying to get the fans into the mood could be so exausting! It's hard, but worth it. When I stood back up, I was immediately shocked by who I saw. Joseph Adam Jonas was standing right infront of me. His eyes were lit up and his smile beaming. I had no choice but to smile back. "Hey Kristy, awesome show!" Joe said, congratulating me on my first big show. "Thanks Joe." I replied.

"So, whens your CD coming out? I've been wanting to get it." I asked Joe sweetly. "Oh, it comes out on June 16, but you can just have this one." he said and handed me one of the first copies ever made. I opened my mouth and words weren't coming out. "Oh Joe, I cant take this, it's yours. I can just buy the CD like everyone else." I said, trying to give the CD back. But he wouldn't take it. "No, keep it. We can always get another copy. It's our CD, remember?" Joe said jokingly. I laughed and smiled. He was the funny one. Then we heard the crew say, "Jonas Brothers to the stage." I turned to look at the curtain and looked back at him. "Well, there's your cue." I said and walked over to my dressing room. Nick and Kevin passed me. "Hey, good luck!" I told them and they ran out on stage. I laughed and walked into the dressing room. I sat down at my vanity and looked at my face. One of my bruises was starting to show. It was still tender from 3 days ago. I tried to cover it up, but it wasn't working. My make-up just made it look worse. Now I had no way to hide it. Then I heard their voices. I quickly stood up from the vanity chair and ran into the bathroom that was in my dressing room.

I heard a knock at the door and Joe walked in. "Kris? Are you here?" he called. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. "Yeah." I replied. Joe walked over to the bathroom and said, "Oh, okay. I just wanted to ask you if you want to grab a bite with us." he waited for my answer. "Oh, no thanks. I'm not feeling to good. You guys just go without me." I told him. I knew I was lying, but I didn't want to have to tell Joe, Nick and Kevin that I have an abusive boyfriend. "Okay, see ya later." he said and walked out the door. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom.

I rubbed my forehead and sat down in my bean-bag chair trying to think of a way to hide my boyfriends mark. But by the looks of it; my so called secret was not going to be a secret for much longer.


	2. Trying To Explain

[Joe's P.O.V.]

When we got to McDonalds, We were completly surrounded by fans. Finally, we were able to get our food and eat. "So Joe, why didn't Kristy come?" Nick asked me. "Oh, she said she wasn't feeling too good and that we should go without her." I took a fry and stuck it in my mouth. " Kevin and Nick looked at each other. "Is she okay?" Kevin asked with a worried look on his face. "Yeah, shes fine. Probably just concert sickness." I told them. "But we should probably bring something back for her." They agreed and we got her a cheese burger.

When we got back to the concert, I checked Kristy's dressing room; she wasn't there. _She's probably in her bus._ I thought to myself. So I went to check her tour bus. I knocked on the door and walked inside. "Kris?" I called her name. I walked to the back and saw her sleeping in her bed. I smiled. Then I noticed something on her leg. I got a closer look and saw a huge bruise covering her thigh. I quickly ran out and called Nick and Kevin to come and see. When they saw, they were just as shocked as I was. "What happend?" Kevin asked in a loud voice.

Kristy woke up in shock to see all of us standing by her bed. "Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing in here?!" Kris yelled. "What's that big bruise doing on your leg?!" I said back. She looked down at her leg and saw what was showing. She put her head in her hands and started to sob. I ran over to her side to comfort her. "What happend?" I had to ask her. "Nothing, nothing happend." she told me. I could tell she was lying. "Kris, come on. I know you're lying to me." I demanded she tell me. She looked at me and then at Nick and Kevin. "Only if you guys promise you wont tell anyone." She asked and wiped her cheek. "What?" Nick said. "My boyfriend abuises me. Sometimes more than twice a week." She started crying again. "Kris, why didn't you tell anyone?! You have to leave him." I told her. Then she got mad and got up from the bed. "You dont understand! I can't leave him. If I do, he'll just find me again and next time it will be worse!" she yelled. "Kris, if you dont leave, there might not be a next time!" I yelled back. Then there was silence. She sat back down on the bed and I moved next to her. "Kris, you know we care about you. We don't want to see you go, at least not like that." Kevin told her. She looked at us again. "But I can't do it alone. I'm only one person." she looked in my eyes and I got a idea.

"Kris, we can help you, but you have to be willing to help yourself to." I explained to her. She looked me dead in the eye and said, "I can do this." I hugged her, Kevin and Nick doing the same, and the three of us went back to _our_ tour bus to sleep. Helping Kristy get rid of her abusive boyfriend was going to be our main priority in the morning.


	3. What It Comes Down To

[Kristy's P.O.V.]

In the morning, I woke to the sun shining ever so lightly on my face. I had a good feeling that today was going to be a good day. I rolled out of bed, slipped on my slippers, and walked into the kitchen to eat. My morning breakfest was usually a bowl of cereal, and a grapefruit. I sat down at the table and thought I'd a little shopping on the internet. I needed a new pair of jeans, and a dress to wear on stage. Oh, and of course I can't forget to buy a new pair of converse. I was in desperate need of a new pair. Mine were all scuffed up and starting to rip. Totally not cool.

Then I heard a knock at my door. "Come in!" I yelled. I looked up and saw Joe standing there by the door. He was still in his PJ's. But I didn't care what he wore. He always looked amazing. "Hey, how ya doing?" he asked me as he walked closer. I smiled. "I'm doing good." I told him and sturred the cereal in my bowl. "Good." he said back and sat down across from me. "Hey Joe, I just wanted to thank you for what you said last night. I really am sorry for not telling you guys sooner." I really was sorry. I know that telling them sooner would have led to a happier concert, but I was just to chicken. Joe smiled. "Hey, it happens. I'm just glad you're ok." Now I couldn't resist smiling at that. Joe, and all the other brothers really did care about me, and I cared about them. I'm just glad I can talk to them at all.

"Well, thank you. You're awesome." I told him. Then he popped his collar and said with a cool voice, "I know." I started laughing and eventually punched his arm softly. It was times like this that I loved the most.

_Knock knock._ "It's open!" I yelled and in walked Nick and Kevin. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Kevin said questioning us. I arched my eyebrows. "Nothing Kevin. Just hangin'." I exclaimed and laughed. "Hey, you know if we're gonna get this done we should get ready." Nick said looking at all of us. I was confused. "Get ready for what?" I asked. "We're gonna help you get rid of that jerk." Joe said and smiled. Wow. Joe must really care about me if he wants to help me get rid of a guy who's been in my nightmares. Like I said before, he's an awesome guy!

"Well, we'll be in our bus. Let us know when you're ready." Joe said as he stood up. "Okay." I said and stood up to hug each of them. As soon as I heard the door close, I ran to the back of my bus and started to get ready. I could feel my heart beating rapidly. I was nervous because I wasn't sure of what might happen, and I was also nervous because I thought Joe was flirting with me. I could be wrong, but I just seemed so sure of it. Oh well.

When I was finished, I took one last look in the mirror before leaving. I was ready to start over and leave the past behind. Things were going to change, and nothing would be the same. Somehow, I wouldn't be known as Kristy Tompson anymore.


	4. Til The Job Is Done

As we drove downtown in Kevin's truck, I could feel the knots forming in my stomach. I was starting to feel sick and scared. I sat there holding my stomach, trying to ease the aches. I felt like crying. I looked over at Joe who was sitting beside me. I started to forget about my stomach hurting and wanting to cry. It was like he made everything better. I twirled a strand of hair between my fingers and bit my lip. Was I falling even more inlove with one of my best guy friends? It was so strange. I noticed his hand resting on the seat. I moved my hand next to his and hoped he would grab it. Maybe Joe wanted me too, or maybe I just had a crush and Joe didn't even think of me like that.

Then, I heard Kevin talking, "We're here." I looked over at Kevin in confusion. "You guys never told me what we're doing?" I asked him as he looked back. "We are here to get "The Man". He's gonna help us." Kevin said and grinned. I arched my eyebrows and rubbed my forehead. "Who's "The Man"?" They looked at me and smiled. "You'll find out." Nick said and we all stepped out of the car.

I walked closely behind the boys and neatly stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jeans. We walked up the steps of the big building and continued inside. The walls were all brick and the floors were tiled. Everytime I took a step, my shoes made a click-clack across the floor. I watched my feet for a minute then looked back up to see where I was going. Hopefully things would turn out well. Hopefully Brody(my boyfriend) would finally get out of my picture and things would be okay again. Well, whatever was behind the doors that lie ahead would be my future.


	5. Before It's Too Late

My heart raced as we got closer to the giant doors ahead, and before I knew it, we were there. "Kristy, are you okay?" Joe said with a worried look. "You look sick." I looked at him and tried to relax. "I'm fine. Let's just get this done." I said and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Okay." he said and nodded. Nick opened the doors and led the way. I followed behind closely and kept my head to the floor. "Wait here." Kevin said and pointed to some chairs. I looked at them and sat down. I watched as Kevin, Joe and Nick walked through another set of doors and to a large table. I waited there paitently. And when the boys walked back over, it was all a blurr from there.

As we walked out of the building, I felt happier, and more confident in myself. Although I didn't understand a single word any of the lawyers and buisness men said, I still felt like I knew everything. It felt so good to know that I was not alone and that I could fight this. Brody had no way of touching me again. Nick, Kevin and Joe made sure of that.

When we got to the last step, I stopped and stood there. "Guys," I said and they stopped and turned around. "Thanks for doing this, Thanks for helping me through this, and for everything you've done. I just hope I can pay you back somehow." They smiled. "No problem," Nick said, "But you don't need to pay us back. You've already done enough; and gone through enough!" he continued. I smiled and started walking again. I gave them all a big hug and we stepped back into Kevin's truck. Now that they helped me, I felt like I could trust them with anything, thick and thin.

When we arrived back at the parking lot, we all stepped out of Kevin's truck and went to our buses. Be fore stepping in my bus, I looked back to see if Joe was still in sight. I smiled and continued my walk in. I closed the door and locked it. As I pulled off my shirt, I heard a noise. I pulled my shirt back down and said, "Hello? Anybody there?" Nobody answered. I shrugged and continued to undress. But what I didn't prepare for was what happend next.

I was imediately pushed to the wall with my hands behind my back. I couldn't see who it was. "W-what do you want?!" I yelled. "Don't be an ass, you know what I want!" The guy said. I knew I'd heard that voice before, then it hit me. "Brody?!" he turned me around and pinned me against the wall with his hands on my arms. "Kris, what the hell are you doing with those assholes?!?!" he yelled. "I'm on tour with them! What did you expect?!" I asked. "Dont play with me, I know what you were doing!" he shouted and wrapped his hand around my throat. I was kicking and scratching at him, trying to make him let go. "I sware, I... wasn't doing anything!" I struggled to say. He let go and I fell to the floor. I couldn't help but start to cry. "Kris, what the hell is this?!" I looked up and saw what Brody had. I quickly stood up and tried to explain. "Brody, that's not what it looks like." I said, putting my hands up in defence. "Are you serious?! You got a restraning order against me?!" He yelled and walked closer to where I was standing. "Brody, please!" I said. He pushed me onto the bed and crawled on top of me.

Then I heard the door slam. Brody imidiately jumped off of me and turned to face whoever came in. I tried to see who it was. I was shocked when I saw Joe. "Who are you?" Joe asked. "I'm Kristy's boyfriend, now get the hell out!" Brody said and pulled a gun from his pocket. "Whoa man, Just put the gun away!" Joe said waving his hands in the air. "No way! I am not letting this happen again!" Brody said and walked back over to the bed. He grabbed my arm and took me with him. "Let go!" I demanded. "Joe?!" I yelled. "Man, let Kris go!" Joe said to Brody. "Why should I?!" "Because she doesn't want you!" Joe said. "Oh really?! Then who does she want?" Brody asked. Joe waited for a second then said, "Me."


	6. In This Moment

I was shocked when I heard what Joe said. Has he known all along? "You? Are you crazy?!" Brody said and laughed. "Maybe I am, but so what? At least I love her." Joe said with a proud look on his face. "Well, I know Kris could never love you." Brody said and looked at me. "Come on, let's get out of here." Brody said and started dragging me out of my bus. I quickly looked at Joe and signaled for him to call the cops. I could feel the tears were ready to fall from my eyes at any moment. What if I didn't make it out alive? Then I heard the sound of the police cars. I took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

I was still in my bra and jeans, Brody still had his arm wrapped around my neck, threatening to cut off my oxygen and a gun pointed at my head. I was barely hanging on by a thread, and all I could do was think about what Joe said. The police car pulled up close and surrounded us. "Put the gun down, We have you surrounded!" one officer yelled through the megaphone. "Step away from the pedestrian!" he continued. Brody looked around and saw armed officer's walking towards him. "Get back!" he yelled and pointed his gun at them.

I kept trying to pulled Brody's arm away from my neck, but his grip was too tight. He kept moving around, trying to keep an eye on anyone who took a step near us. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot her!" Was he seriously going to shoot me if any of the police officers came closer? My heart started to race and and then I heard a shot. Then another, and before I knew it, I was on the ground with my hand over a hole in my stomach. Then; everything went black.

An 2 hours later, I woke up in a hospital bed. I looked around and saw Joe sleeping in a chair by the bed. I smiled and tried to wake him up. I layed my hand on his and he instantly woke. "Kris." Joe said and got up to hug me. I hugged him back. "How ya doing?" he asked. "I'm good, but I probably look like a mess!" I said and tried to fix my hair. "No, you look great!" Joe said and smiled. "Joe, did you really mean what you said back there? That you love me?" I asked him. "Yeah, I did." Joe said and held my hand. "Kris, you are the bravest person I know. And no one makes me laugh like you!" Aww, now who could not smile at that? "But I need to know; do _you_ love me?" he asked. I sat up and looked into his eyes. "What does this tell you?" I said and kissed his soft lips. I pulled away and all he did was kiss me back. He pulled away and I hugged him.

"Are you two dating now?" Kevin said as he and Nick walked in the room. "Hey guys!" I said and hugged them. "Glad you're ok." Nick said. "Thanks, but you know I couldn't have done any of this without you guys!" I told them and they all gave me a hug. "You're welcome." Nick and Kevin both said. "And Joe, thanks for helping me get Brody out of my life." I said and kissed him. "No problem." he replied with a blush covered smile. I looked at each of them and smiled. It had been one insane ride, but I'm glad I made it through.


	7. Nothing To Regret

I finally got to leave the hosptial after another day. They told me that it was okay for me to leave and go, just as long as I didn't move around too much. And that was bad, only because we were doing another show tomorrow, and I needed to get the crowd into the mood!

I layed there on my bed in my bus, with nothing to do. Joe was laying beside me with his arm under my head, and my head on his chest. "So, what are you guys doing for the show?" I asked Joe as I played with a button on his shirt. "We're gonna sing all the songs from the new album and we're gonna do some crazy stunts!" he told me with excitment. I looked at him with sadness across my face and his smiled turned to a frown. "I'm sorry." he told me. "It's okay, I know you weren't trying. It just sucks that I wont be able to run around and do my thing!" I said and felt a sudden smiled on my face. "Your thing?" Joe said and laughed. "Hey, what was I supposed to say? I wont be able to get my groove on?" I said and we both started laughing. But all that laughing made my stomach hurt. "Ow, dont make me laugh!" I pleaded. "But I love your laugh." he said and kissed my forehead.

"Joe, you know you dont have to stay here with me all day!" I said and looked at him. "I know, but I want to. I mean, how else are you going to get through the day?" He said. I smiled and said, "You're so right!" I layed my arm across his stomach and held him close.

_Knock, knock! _I heard at the door. "Come in!" Joe yelled. The door opened and in came Kevin and Nick. "Hey guys!" I said. "Hey, how you doing?" Nick asked. "I'm doing good." I told him and looked at Joe. "What are you two up to?" Kevin asked suspicously. I giggled a little, trying not to laugh to hard. "Nothing Kev." I said and smiled.

"Hey, Kev and I are gonna go get something to eat at the In and Out. You guys want anything?" Nick asked Joe and I. We looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah. I'll take a salad pwease!" I said like a little kid and smiled really big. "I'll take a burger." Joe said. "Ok. We'll be back soon! Bye." Nick said and they both left. I let out my breath. "I thought they'd never leave!" I said and leaned over to kiss Joe's lips. "What was that for?" Joe asked when I pulled away. "What, I can't kiss my boyfriend?" I asked him with a puppydog face. "Uh, I never said that." he said and kissed me back.

"Hold on." I said and got up to turn my iHome on. I grabbed the remote from the side table and skipped to Me Without You by Ashley Tisdale. I layed back down by him and wrapped my arm back around him, but this time put my leg across his. Trying to snuggle as much as I could. Joe wrapped both his arms around me and kissed my head. "Joe, please dont ever leave me." I said to him. "Why would I leave you?" He asked me. I sat up and looked at him. "I dont know? I just--" I said, but was cut off by Joe's soft lips. I pushed him back and crawled on top of him. He pulled me closer and put his hands on my waist, kissing me harder. I pulled away, trying to catch my breath. "Joe, I dont think we should." I said with a worried look on my face. "I know. I'm sorry Kris." he said and hugged me. I hugged him back and kissed him once. "It's ok. I love you." I whispered into his ear. "I love you too." he whispered back and we layed back down on the bed next to each other.

I looked at Joe and said, "Joe, I want a purity ring." He looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Joe, I dont want to get into anything too soon, so I want to wait til I'm married." I said and was certain of my answer. "Ok." he said with a smile and kissed me. "Just promise that it's you I'll love first!" I told him and hugged him tighter.


	8. See You Then

[Joe's P.O.V.]

I layed their with Kris for a few hours, before I got a call. I looked at the screen and flipped it open once I saw who it was. "Hello?" I said with a smiile on my face. "Hey Joe, what's up?" Demi said. I looked at Kris and mouthed that it was Demi calling. "Oh, not much. Just hanging out. So whats going on with you?" I asked her. "Not much. Actually I was thinking about visting you guys for a little while if you dont mind." she said. "That sounds cool. Hey, I've got some news." I said and smiled at Kristy as she messed with a button on my shirt. "What is it?" She asked with excitment in her voice. "You'll just have to wait and see." I said. "Fine. I'll meet you guys at the concert! Bye." Demi said and hung up. I pulled the phone away from my ear and closed it.

"So, what did Demi call for?" Kris asked me. "She's gonna meet us at the concert later." I told her and she smiled. "Awesome! I've always wanted to meet Demi. She's _amazing_!" she said and got up from the bed. "What should I wear?" she asked me. "Why?" I asked. She looked at me with a blank face. "Hello? It's Demi Lovato, and I need to look amazing! I don't want to meet her looking like this!" she said and pointed to what she was wearing. "Whats wrong with what you're wearing? You look amazing aready!" I said and smiled. Her expression was a smile and puppy dog face in one. She crawled onto the bed and leaned over to kiss me. "You are too amazing!" she said and rang her fingers through my hair. "Not as amazing as you." I said and kissed her back. She smiled at me and said, "You're right!" she started laughing and held her hand to her stomach. "Be careful." I said and got up to hug her.

_Knock, knock. _"Come in!" Kris said and in walked Nick and Kevin. "Hey guys!" Nick said with a cool voice. "Hey!" Kris said and smiled. "We got the food." Nick said, holding up a take-out bag from In and Out. "Yum!" Kris said and held out her hand for Nick. He handed her a salad and she dove right in. Then Nick handed me my burger and I started eating. "Oh guys," I said and Nick and Kevin looked at me. "Demi called and said shes gonna come see us perform tonight." Nick and Kevin looked at each other, then back at me. "Awesome!" Nick said. "Yeah, totally!" Kevin said and gave Nick a high-five.

_Knock, knock._ "It's open!" Nick shouted and in walked Kristy's bus driver, Danny. "Hey guys, we're about ready to leave. You got like ten minutes." Danny said. "Thanks Danny!" Kris said and he left. "Well, I guess we'd better get back to our bus." Kevin said and looked at Kris. I looked at her and saw a frown appear on her face. "Hey, why don't you guys go without me. I'll stay here with Kris." I told them. "Are you sure man?" Nick asked and I nodded. "Okay, see ya guys later!" Nick said and they both left.

I turned to look at Kris and she had a huge smile on her face. "What?" I asked her. "You don't have to stay here with me. I'll be fine alone." She said, but I could tell she was lying. "No, I'll stay here. I want to." I said and wrapped my arms around her. "Thanks Joe." she said and kissed me. "You're welcome." I said and kissed her back.


	9. The Big Show

[Kristy's P.O.V.]

I was awaken by the sound of a cars horn. I looked over and saw Joe still sleeping. I smiled and rang my fingers through his hair. Then he opened his eyes. "Hey," he said with a tired voice. "Hey yourself. I'm gonna go ask Danny when we'll be there, ok?" I said and he nodded. I kissed his lips and walked quickly to the front of the bus.

"Hey Danny, are we getting close?" I asked him and quickly looked back at me. "Yeah, we'll be there in about... thirty minutes tops!" he said. I smiled and said, "Thanks Danny!" then I quickly walked to the back and hopped onto the bed. "Danny said we'll be there in thirty minutes." I told Joe. "Ok." he said and turned the other way and went back to sleep. I laughed lightly and layed down beside him. I was too excited to sleep. I was going to meet Miss Demi Lovato, and I didn't want to miss anything.

Once we arrived, our bus' were plugged into a wall and were ready to use. "Joe, I gonna go jump in the shower!" I told him and skipped off to the bathroom. Once I got out, I wrapped a towel around my body, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth. _Knock, knock._ "It's open." I said and in walked Joe. "Hey," he said and walked over to me. "Hey, how was your nap?" I asked him as he put his arms around my waist. "It was good." he said and kissed my cheek. I turned around to face him. "I wish we had a song together." I told him and used my index finger to draw circles on his bare chest. "Me too, but you know we still could." he said and I arched my brows. "What do you mean?" I asked. "The show isn't for another two hours. We could write a song and sing it tonight." I looked at him and my smile started to appear. "Really?" I asked and he nodded. "Ok." I said and went to go get dressed.

We sat there on the bed, side by side, Joe with a guitar and me with a notepad. He played a couple chords and I sang along.

Then the show came. Joe and I were sitting on two bar stools, side by side. Joe started to play and I held the mic up to my lips.

_[verse 1]_

_(Kris)Your making me smile, once again_

_(Joe)Even though we are miles apart, in the end_

_(Both)You're always there, oh yeah_

_(Kris)When I'm feeling lonely, you pick me up_

_(Joe)Girl, know that I'll always give you love_

_(Both)Your always there, yeah its true_

_(Both)And when my world is crashing down_

_I know you'll be there._

_[chorus]_

_(Both)What if I didn't have you to hold my hand_

_Through the night, walking into the sand_

_I can't be me without you, no_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_No matter what I try, it's no use_

_I can't be me without you...no, no_

_[verse 2]_

_(Kris)When I'm with you, all alone_

_(Joe)No one can break us, ohh no one_

_(Both)You are still here, yeah oh oooh_

_(Both)And when my world keeps crashing down_

_I know you'll be around_

_[chorus]_

_(Kris)You kiss me softly and I cry_

_(Joe)I wipe the tears right from your eyes_

_(Both)I'll hold you close and make you mine_

_oooh yeah, oooo, ooooh yeah_

_[chorus]_

Once we stopped singing, the crowd went nuts! Hands were streched into the air, clapping and screaming people. I smiled and looked at Joe. His eyes were glued to mine. I stood up and hugged him. "Thanks you guys!" I said to the crowd and gave a few high-fives. Then, Joe and I walked to the back of the stage and met up with Nick and Kevin. "Hey guys! That was amazing!" Kevin said and gave me a big hug. "Thanks Kev!" I said and smiled. "Yeah, you guys were awesome." Nick said and actually smiled. Oh, I'm only joking. It's not like he never smiled, because he did. Anyway. "Hey guys!" I turned around and saw Demi Lovato walking towards us. "Oh my gosh! Demi Lovato!" I started to scream. "Hey, you must be Kristy." she said and put out her hand for me to shake. "Yeah, I am." I said in shock and tried to smile as nicely as possible.

"So Joe, what's the big news?" Demi asked and looked at Joe. Joe walked over to me and held my hand. "We're dating." Joe said and smiled at me. Demi's eyes got wide. "Oh my gosh! Guys, congratulations!" She said and hugged us. "Demi, you are so amazing! Can I get your autograph?" I said, sounding like an obsessed fan. "Sure." she said and one of her handlers came running up with a stack of pictures. She pulled one from the pile and got a pen from her pocket. "Here you go." she said and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said and gave her a hug. "So, are you guys hungry?" Demi asked. "Yeah." we all said and laughed.


	10. Dinners On Me

After the show, the guys, Demi and I went out for dinner at PizzaHut. "Hi, my name is Keith, and I will be your server. What can I get for you guys tonight?" the waiter asked. Kevin and Nick ordered first, then Joe, Demi and I. Demi and I both ordered a cheese pizza and started laughing about it. Joe, Nick & Kevin ordered a pizza aswell, Pepperoni to be exact, and while we waited for our food, we talked for a while; about random stuff and what not.

"So, how did you two happen?" Demi asked curiously. Joe and I looked at each other and then back at Demi. "I don't know, I guess things just happend, but I'm glad they did." I said and smiled at Joe. He held my hand and I leaned over to kiss his lips. Demi looked at us with that "aww!" expression on her face. Joe wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Here's your order." the waiter said and layed the food out onto the table. "Thanks." the guys said and the waiter walked off. "Cheese my lady." Joe said and handed me a plate with a slice of cheese pizza on it. I giggled and said, "Thank you."

"I'll be right back." I said and got up from the table and went to the restroom. I opened the door and walked over to the mirror. I fixed my hair and wiped the loose make-up from my face. I smiled at my reflection and grabbed my purse. I opened the door and walked out, but from the corner of my eye, I thought I saw something move. I turned to see, but there was nothing there. I tried to ignore it and walked back to our table.

As I sat down, Joe watched me. He looked worried. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing is wrong, I'm sure." I said and kissed his cheek. "So, what were you guys talking about?" I said, trying to avoivd talking about what I thought I saw. "Okay, I called Dani earlier and she said it was ok for me to tell you guys about it myself," Kevin said and we all looked at each other. "Tell us what?" I asked anxiously. Kevin paused then; "I proposed to Dani the other day!" He said with excitment all over his face. "Oh my gosh! Kevin, congratulations! When are you guys getting married?" I asked. "Well, we're not really sure yet, but you guys will be the first to know." Kevin said and Demi hugged him, "Congrats Kev!" she said and smiled. I looked at Joe and he knew what I was thinking,"Kevin's got a bride, oh yeah he's got a bride. They don't know when the date will be, but Kevin's got a bride!" We sang out loud. We laughed and gave Kevin our congrats.

After an hour it was getting late. "Oh, I gotta go. Hey, I had an awesome time with you guys tonight, thanks! So, congrats to Joe and Kris," Demi said and pointed to us. "And congrats to Kevin and his Bride to be." she said and pointed to Kev. "Thanks guys." Kevin said and got up to hug us. "Hey no problem." Joe and Nick said. "Yeah, we're so happy for you." I said as Kev gave me his usual bear hug and smiled. "I'll see you guys soon, bye." Demi said and hugged us. "Bye!" we all said and got our stuff to leave.

As we drove back to our bus' in Kev's truck, Joe and I sat in the back alone. He wrapped his arms around me and looked into my eyes. We'd whisper things like 'I love you' to each other or just constantly stare into the others eyes. I know it all sounded so cheesy; but Joe couldn't stop smiling at me the whole ride. I just knew in my gut that we were met to be forever.


	11. Nothing You Can Do

Once we arrived back at the parking lot where our bus' were, I was so tired. Joe helped me walk back to my bus. He was so sweet to do that, and I'm glad he did, because I almost fell face first into the ground when I stepped out of Kevin's truck. As he took me inside he picked me up and carried me in his arms. He was so strong, and believe me, he looked incredible without a shirt on.

As he layed me down on the bed, he crawled on and layed next to me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. I turned to face him and kissed the tip of his nose. He ran his fingers through my hair, making my face visible. I looked on the wall behind Joe and sighed as I saw the date on the calendar. "I'm gonna miss you." I said and ran my hand up and down his arm. "It'll only be for a little while." he said, trying to cheer me up, but it just wasn't working. He, Kevin and Nick were going to be filming the new season of Jonas in three weeks, and I wasn't ready to be without him. "Joe, in three weeks, you'll be gone. I don't know what I'll do without you here." I said and frowned. "Don't worry, we'll find a way, I promise." He said and pressed his lips against mine. I nodded and layed my arm on his shoulder.

_Knock, knock._ The door opened and in walked Kevin and Nick. They were in their pajamas already. I laughed a little. I wasn't really used to seeing them in sweats yets. "Hey guys," Nick said as he and Kevin walked to the back of the bus. "Hey," Joe and I said. "We just came in to say goodnight, and possibly bring Joe with us. We don't want him to be sleeping in the morning and going on about how he couldn't go five minutes without looking at you." I looked at Joe and blushed. He did aswell, making a nervous smile. I made a slight giggle and said, "Alright," I said to Nick and turned my head to kiss Joe's lips one last time before morning. "I love you." I whispered to him and he nodded.

He got up from the bed and stood over by Kevin and Nick. "Goodnight guys." I said and waved at them. "Goodnight." Joe said sweetly and they all walked out.

I got under the covers and looked at the wall. I sighed once more and turned off the light. I could _not_ wait for tomorrow, only because my time with Joe was running out. I layed down and closed my eyes. Then my phone goes off. I picked it up from the nightstand, turn the lamp on, and looked at the screen _'Unknown'. _I answered it and put it up to my ear. "Hello?" I said in a confused voice. "What do I have to do to get you to listen?" my eyes widened once I realized the who it was. I could feel the tears building up, blurring my vision. "You just don't know when to stop." he continued. My chin started to quiver. "Brody, leave me alone." I said through the tears. "I'm sorry Kris, but that's not gonna happen. You had your chance, and now you've lost it. And there's nothing you can do." I could hear the satisfaction in his voice, like he had just shot down the prize winning dear. Then the line went dead. I put the phone back on the nightstand with shaking hands and sat up in my bed. It was Brody that I saw when I came out of the restroom. It was him, and I didn't even know it. I couldn't sleep now, he could be anywhere, getting ready to strangle me or even worse-- I picked my phone back up and called over to Joe, my hands still shaking uncontrollably.

"Hello?" he said. He obviously answered without looking at who was calling. "Joe, you have to come over here right now. Brody just called me." I said with slurring words. "Ok, just hold on." he said and the phone hung up. I put my phone back on my nightstand then my door flew open. "Are you ok?" he asked when he came to the back of the bus. He wrapped his arms around me, and I cried into his shoulder. "Joe, is this ever going to end?" I asked with tears rolling down my cheeks. He wiped them away. "I don't know?" I held on to him as he secured me with his arms. I was starting to think that Brody would never leave me alone. "Joe, can you stay with me tonight?" I asked and looked at him. "Of course." He said and held me close. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.


	12. Don't Let 'Em Get Inside Of Your Head

"Hey guys, it's 4:30." I heard. I opened my eyes and saw Big Rob trying to wake Joe and I up. "Ok." I said to him and tried to wake Joe up. I tickled him and his eyes broke open. "It's 4:30, you have to get up." I said. "I don't wanna." he said in a grumpy voice. "Come on Joe," I said and kissed his lips. A smile appeared across his face and he kissed me back. "Fine." he finally said and rolled out of bed. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked into the little kitchen. I pulled out two bowls; one for Joe and one for me. I turned around and saw him sitting at the table. I held up two boxes of cereal for him and he pointed to the Trix. I laughed and the thought. Joe was still a little kid inside, and thats what made him so fun to be around. I poured the cereal into one of the bowls and set it on the table by Joe. Once I got mine I sat down across from him.

I took a spoon full of cereal and shoved it into my mouth. I was still thinking about last night. I even had a dream about it, but luckily I was woken up before Brody could get me (Thank you Big Rob!). "Are you ok?" I heard Joe say. I turned to look at him and he looked worried. "You still thinking about what happend?" he asked and I nodded. He put his hand on the table and I layed mine in his. "As long as I'm around, Brody will never be able to touch you again." Joe said strongly with anger in his eyes. I knew he didn't like Brody at all. And I also knew that Joe would never let Brody hurt me again. I loved him so much, and the way he acted about Brody made me love him even more.

_Knock, knock._ The door opened and Big Rob popped his head in. "Guys, we gotta get going." he said. "Ok, thanks Big Rob!" Joe said and he closed the door back up. Joe turned to look at me and smiled. "Come on, let's go." he said and took my hand. I stood up and walked out the door with him.

Later at the show, we were backstage, just goofing around. Dani had even come to see us since she wasn't busy that day. We even played hide-and-seek. The Jonas Brothers were so down-to-earth and fun to be with. Believe me, it made touring a lot better!

After a while, I walked over to the big piano that Nick would use later for their song 'Black Keys'. I loved that song. I started to play it with the black keys of course, and sang along. Then Joe walked up and sat down beside me on the bench. I smiled at him and continued to play. I started to sing the chorus and Joe harmonized with me, making the song sound beautiful. "...And the black keys, showing my a world I never knew..." I finished and kissed Joe. "You sounded amazing!" he said. "Not as amazing as you." I said and smiled. "Five minutes to show!" we heard them say over a loud speaker. Joe stood up and held out his hand, "Come on." he said and I took it and we ran off to get ready.

Once the music started, the lift the Jonas Brothers were standing on rose up to the stage. Joe winked at me as they went up and I giggled. They started the show with 'Paranoid'. I sang along until it was my turn. The Jonas Brothers came down and as I walked past Joe, he kissed my cheek. I looked at him and he said good luck. I stepped on the platform and it rose until I couldn't see Joe's face anymore. I stood up and started to sing.

It was the song I had written about Brody the week after we started dating. But the week after that, things just got out of control and Brody wasn't the same. I thought it was probably just stress, but the next night... things didn't go so well. I could feel the tears falling down my face, but I had to keep singing. Everyone in that audience came to see a great show, and this was about kill it. I barely got through the song, and when it was over I walked over to the platform and it took me down. I saw Joe had a huge smile on his face, but when he saw me crying, his smile turned into a frown. "What happend?" Joe asked and ran over to my side. "I, I just can't finish." I said with tears flowing out and I ran away.

I ran into my dressing room and plopped onto the couch. I took a pillow, pulling it close to my chest and laying my face in it. "Kris," Joe said as he walked in, sitting beside me on the couch. "What happend back there?" he sounded worried. I looked up at him with mascara lines running down my cheeks. "I just couldn't do it. Joe, that song was about Brody. I wrote it a week after we started dating." I said, still crying. "Everything was perfect, but the next night, Brody just snapped and... and nothing was ever the same." I continued. Joe wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest and tried to calm down.

"Joe, I can't take it anymore." I said through the quivering of my chin. "I promise, he wont ever come around." Joe said and kissed my head. "I love you." I said and layed my hand on his chest. "I love you too."


	13. Forever In My Mind

**Chapter Thirteen - Forever In My Mind.**

After sitting on my couch with Joe for a good five minutes, Kevin and Nick walked up and stood there in the doorway. "Hey guys, we gotta get back to the show." Nick said and Joe stood up. I took his hand and we walked back. Joe had his arm wrapped around me, holding me close. I watched them go up as they started to sing 'Love Bug'. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something other than Brody. I thought of the first day I met Kevin, Nick and Joe. Seeing them for the first time, Joe acting all cool, trying to impress me. "...Hopeless, head over heels in the moment. I never thought that I'd get hit, by this love bug again..." I heard Joe singing. It made me smile and the bad thoughts dissapear.

He made me feel like I was on top of the world, flying without wings, but with Joe there to catch me if I fell. It was almost like there was no one else who could fill me up and make me whole, like Joe did. It was confusing, but I understood it all so strangly. Something in my gut told me that this was right and that it would last, and I believed it.

After the song was over, the lift lowered and I stepped on. "Now guys, I'd like to bring out Kristy Tompson for one last song. We hope you all like it!" Joe said and the lift rose up to the stage. Everyone started to cheer, screaming like they'd never screamed before. I walked over to where Joe was and sat down on the stool next to him. He started playing the guitar and I smiled at him. I sang into the microphone and tried to think about the night when we wrote it, sitting on my bus bed together. "...Girl, know that I'll always give you love," he sang and smiled at me. I watched his fingers move on the neck of the guitar, playing perfectly with the rhythm.

He looked up at me and smiled. "You're always there, yeah it's true." We both sang, making the perfect harmony. I didn't know how, but somehow Joe made me sing better, he made me sound amazing. Not only singing with him, but by myself. For some strange reason, I thought it was all that magic floating in the air lately, but now I knew what it was; It was Joe.

Once the song was over, we stopped singing and Joe stopped playing the guitar. It was silent at first, but then it turned into a huge roar. The was going nuts and I started to laugh. "So, I guess you guys liked it!" Joe said and everyone started to scream louder. I laughed again. Joe came over and held my hand. I turned to face him and he kissed me, making it known. Everyone cheered and I hugged him tight. I knew that it would only be two and a half weeks before Joe had to leave with his brothers and go film _Jonas, _but I was really looking forward to it, not because I wanted him gone, but because I wanted to miss him. I wanted to miss him, that way when he came back, I would love him even more.

Nick and Kevin ran on stage and over to us. He all held hands and bowed to the audience. I was never going to forget it!


End file.
